Broken Honor
by Chi Sins
Summary: A cursed knight has dishonored his king by slaying innocence. Banished from his kingdom, the knight must travel far to accomplish his revenge but he must prevent his inner demon from emerging or face the wrath of the witch hunter, Ryu Hayabusa. -Chp. 2-
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Disclaimer:  We do not own DOA.

Chapter 1 - It Begins

It was summer, the middle of July.  The night sky hung over the forest showing off its bright stars.  The humid forest provided the perfect place for insects.  The flap of dragonfly wings and the chirp of the crickets created the music of the forest.  A pond lied amongst the green forest.  Moss floated on the face of the pond alongside wide lily pads.  Fireflies hovered over the pond, their light reflecting off the water.  A single toad sat atop of a lily pad, releasing croaks from its gut.  But the toad was silenced when the snapping of twigs sounded through the woods.  The surface of the pond rippled from the vibration of heavy footsteps coming near the water.  The toad quickly jumped off the lily pad and into the water in a splash.

A man fumbled onto the pond side.  He fell down in a heavy thud, his face meeting the moist dirt and grass.  The black helmet in his hand had fallen with him and rolled into the pond, stopping before going any further.  He remained where he fell as a cricket hopped onto the heel of his black armored boots and began to rub its legs together, making chirps.  Ants filed up his gauntlets and crossed the back of his cuirass to step off on the other side.  Still he lied.  A dragonfly fluttered onto his ear and flexed its wings.  He blinked his blue eyes before finally picking himself up, causing the dragonfly and the cricket to hop away.

He had a pounding headache and couldn't remember what happened to him that late evening.  He was returning home from the castle upon his horse, Blitz, when his vision had become blurred.  He remembered blinking to regain his vision, but blinking had only made it worse.  It blurred then turned into red.  He remembered having his sword in his hands and opening the door to his bedroom . . .

The man quickly threw off his gauntlets to rub his face with his warm hands.  He pushed his black hair back only to wipe his hands on his cuirass after feeling the sweat in his hair.  He felt sick.  She was slumped in the corner of the room, in a puddle of blood.  It was evident upon her blonde hair, her pale skin, and her white dress.  She had been waiting for him to return home only to be slaughtered by the one she loved.  His sword told it all.  He had spilt his wife's blood with his own might.

The man reached into the pond and wet his face with the pond's cool water.  He couldn't get her image out of his sights.  Her father wouldn't be able to take the news, he knew this.

_I should have known this day would come, _he told himself.__

Filled with sorrow and despair, the man held back the tears and wearily picked up his helmet then stood.  He realized ants covered his cuirass and wiped off as many of them as he could before turning to go back where he had came.

Another man was crouching on a branch high above in the trees.  He had his hand upon the tree trunk as he look down at the armored man below him.  He studied the man carefully with his green eyes.  He could tell that the man was much taller than he and much stronger also.  By the black armor, he knew that he was one of the king's special knights.  But what concerned the man in the trees the most were the bizarre vibrations he felt emitting from the armored man.  It soon occurred to him that the armored man held black magic within his being.  And it must have taken its toll upon him.

_The witch, _he stated, _How long has he been infected?  What has he done?_

He was going to find out.  He jumped off the branch of the tree and landed two yards behind the armored man.  The armored man heard him and immediately identified him as a thief.  They occasionally preyed on the weak and were as swift as the wind.  But he did not the have the strength or willpower to defend himself.

"Kill me and take what you like," he muttered to the thief behind him.

The man from the tree crouched on the ground the way he landed, not bothering to stand unless he was tempted to dodge any attacks from the armored man.  But after hearing his words, he knew the armored man was in grief and was ready to die for whatever he had done.  The man stood straight up.

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa, witch hunter," he stated with stern eyes and an open voice, "I have come for answers."

There was silence as the armored man tried to register what the thief had said.  His head ached and he knew if he thought anymore then he would pass out.  He relaxed his mind and stood straight up as best he could.  He finally turned to face Ryu.  When Ryu got a better view of his face, his eyes lightened at the sight of his grieving expression.  But the armored man noticed this and tried to hide his despair.

"What answers are you looking for?" he asked in a low tone, so low Ryu could barely hear him.

Speaking too loud would only make him burst into tears.  The sorrow was too much.

Ryu took a breath before speaking, "Who . . . What are you?"

He had almost forgotten the knight wasn't human.  Not anymore.

_He knows.  He must have been trained to identify black magic, _the armored man thought to himself.

He gave himself time to study Ryu's attire. He was clad in brown and green clothing as to blend in with the forest.  He donned brown boots, pants, and a tight fitting shirt.  On his hands were green leather gloves and a green belt around his waist.  Isaac could tell there was a sword on his back from the hilt peeking over his shoulder.  He also noticed things shining on his belt.  He recognized them as silver stakes, the type of stakes used to slaughter vampires.  Isaac had never seen a vampire himself in all his years as the king's knight.  He had begun to believe they were myths.  But the witch hunter was carrying them . . .

"My name is Isaac Williams, Master Knight of King Matthew," he spoke a bit louder this time.

Ryu crossed his arms and scowled the man.  It was not the answer he was looking for.

"I asked you what you are, not who you are.  I _know_ who you are.  Although I could care less for your name."

His harsh words stung Isaac in his heart.  He was not in the condition to receive such harsh treatment.  He had lost the one he loved the most in life and left with no one to love or love him.  Disregard of his status amongst the living was not what he needed.  But if he wanted to get rid of the man before, he would have to answer his questions so he could go about his way and face his fate.

"I truly don't know what I am," he responded, looking down at the ground.

"Who cursed you?" Ryu questioned him abruptly, "Give me their name."

"Why?"

Isaac was now scowling Ryu.  He had had enough of being treated like a child.  Who was Ryu to question him?

Isaac knew the exact person that cursed him:  Christie, the white-haired witch of Crystal Cavern.  Her minions had attacked the king's berlin that raining afternoon.  He along with other knights had to fight off the zombie-like demons.  They had rotting flesh and torn clothing.  Every time one was knocked down, another rose from the ground to continue the fight.  It was a bloodbath.  The king was in fear and the knights were growing weary.  Their attempts to kill off the demons were to no avail.  More were appearing from the ground.  They were outnumbered.  One by one the knights were being dragged from the safety of their group to be cannibalized by the demons.  Isaac remembered every bit of it.  He remembered their screams that were cut short in an instant.  He remembered trying to save one of them, but the demons blocked him from moving further.

Then it had happened.  He felt a sharp pain in his neck and thought for sure one of the demons had attacked him.  But when he turned, he saw a woman in a black dress and cloak with the hood over her white hair.  Only her pale chin was visible underneath the hood.  She stood on a hill overlooking the berlin with a red crystal in her hand that she quickly hid.  Isaac knew this woman and that she must have stung him with something.  He immediately suspected poison.

The woman had turned and ran off out of sight behind the hill.  That was when her minions had quickly disappeared underneath the ground, leaving behind bloodied armor and corpses of the once living knights.  Isaac pulled the tiny shard out of his neck and studied it.  A small drop of liquid emitted from the tip of the shard.  He had not been poisoned.  He would have been dead by then.  He had been cursed . . .

Isaac told no one of the witch's attack on him.  Not even his wife.  If he did, he would be banished or even executed if the king saw it fit.  And he would never have the chance to wed the woman he loved.  The cursed were hazardous to society and there wasn't a known way to cure them.  The witch had begun the end of his happiness the day she cursed him.

_I will get my revenge, _Isaac told himself, clutching his fist as if her neck were between his grasp, _She__ will die for making me kill the one I love!  I can't face the king with my crime if I want to live to see her die . . ._

Isaac was filled with a new resolve and the strength to go on about his life for the sake of his deceased wife.  Ryu noticed his sudden change of emotion and the trace of black magic that burned within it as well.

"I will kill her myself. I _swear_ it!" Isaac vowed, raising his fist at Ryu.

Ryu did not budge.  He stood with his arms crossed and the scowl upon his face.  The knight was ignorant.  All the king's knights were.  They knew nothing of a witch's magic.  The demon within Isaac would soon grow and consume his sanity.  He would become barbaric, spilling innocent blood and destroying himself in the end.  Ryu didn't bother letting the knight know.

"Go on and kill the witch in your state, warrior," Ryu urged Isaac.

_One less knight to get in my way, _Ryu thought.

Isaac glared back into the eyes of the witch hunter one last time, before bringing his fist back and turning his back on him.  He stormed away, disappearing within the forest in a matter of seconds.  Ryu had watched him until he felt another presence nearby.  He stood still so whoever it was wouldn't know he knew they were present.  His eyes slowly trailed off to his right to get a glimpse of whoever it was.

_Demon, _he stated.

The scent and vibrations were unmistakable.  Ryu slowly reached a hand up to the hilt of his sword when a sudden flash appeared to his side.  He jerked his head to witness a bright ball of light coming his way in an ear piercing whistle.  He quickly somersaulted out of the range of the ball and landed gracefully before a thorn bush, his sword drawn and ready for any further attempts on his life.  The ball of light had rammed into a tree, causing a brighter flash before completely disappearing into the air.  As soon as the light had died down, a demon appeared several yards from Ryu's sword range.  It was a red demon covered in fur with black horns upon its head and spikes along its spine.  It had black claws in its paws and long ears.  There was a large, green crystal hanging off its neck which Ryu identified as one of Christie's.  The demon obviously belonged to her.

The demon floated in the air, snorting with its snout and glaring at Ryu with black eyes.  Ryu didn't take the demon as a threat.  He killed plenty of demons like the one before him.  It was as small as a fox.  It must have been a messenger.  A messenger who wanted to be taken seriously.

"Is there something you want?" Ryu asked it, smiling at its attempt to appear threatening.

Ryu sheathed his sword and placed his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Christie has something for you," the demon spoke in a hoarse voice, "Even if you were to find out what it is, knowing will never save you from it.  Be ready to die in a matter of years."

Ryu laughed, "In a matter of years?!  It'll take her _that_ long to kill me?!"

The demon didn't give Ryu a harder glare, but instead, laughed with him.  A silent, sinister laugh.  The witch hunter had no idea what would be headed to him years from now.  The demon had the pleasure of knowing this.

"You fool!  Master Christie is preparing something grand for her archrival.  Your fate is worse enough for you to enjoy life for a couple years until then . . ."

Ryu had ceased laughing once he heard this.  A frown was quickly placed upon his face.

_What does that witch have in mind? _Ryu asked himself.

The demon could be exaggerating the truth.  But even this species of demon wasn't arrogant enough to make bad news worse.

"You and the rest of the world will cease to be and Master Christie will reign supreme!" it stated with a corrupt grin.

It knew its words were finally getting under Ryu's skin.  Christie must have really been confident and proud of his future demise to send a demon to warn him of his death years beforehand.  What force of black magic could the witch possess that could destroy his and all lives?

Christie had too much power ever since she first enthralled her parents when she was younger.  He remembered that day.  He was only six and lived a few houses from hers.  He remembered standing on the paved road one cold night in front of her cottage alongside his father and the other villagers.  Christie's parents were the subject of the villagers' chatter.  But what happened to her parents was what he wanted to know.  The door to her home had opened and men in armor were carrying her parents out of the cottage.  Ryu remembered their faces, mouth and eyes wide open, their tongues sat in the back of their throat.  And their arms were firmly against their sides.  The villagers had begun an uproar and Ryu was horrified at the state her parents were in.

Christie had appeared from the depths of the cottage, holding the hand of an old woman.  Ryu recognized the woman to be her grandmother that his father had often warned him to stay away from.  His father had pulled him close when they came from the cottage.  Ryu remembered looking up at his father to see him glaring at the grandmother.  He looked over at the woman and saw her looking back at his father with an amused smirk upon her face.  And Christie didn't seem a bit concerned for her parents.  She watched as the knights concealed them from the rest of the world with thick blankets then hauled them away in a black berlin with black horses.

The villagers started to slowly scatter when the berlin disappeared over the hills.  Ryu remembered his father leading him away from the front of her cottage when he looked back at Christie and saw her smile at him.  And when his father and he were back in the safety of their cottage, his father warned him repeatedly to stay away from Christie and her grandmother.  And every time, he replied that he understood.

Days afterwards, a rumor had begun that Christie's grandmother was a witch.  The rumor reached the kingdom and it was settled that she was to be executed.  The day of her execution, the whole kingdom along with Ryu's village had been there to witness her grandmother hang.  He spotted Christie in the back of the crowd on the cathedral steps.  Again, she didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Would you like to leave a message?" the demon spoke up, interrupting Ryu's thoughts, "Is there something you would like Christie to know? Forgiveness maybe?"

The demon smirked at his last remark.  It would have been amusing to see the mighty Ryu Hayabusa on his knees begging for forgiveness.  But Ryu was not easily intimidated.  He unsheathed his sword and began to study its exterior.

"Yes, there is," he said before readying his sword

The demon backed away at this.

"Tell her," Ryu spoke again, "she cannot scare me."

The second the demon scowled his remark, Ryu had lunged at it with his sword . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isaac placed his hand upon the door and immediately took in a deep breath to ready himself for what he was about to see.  He knew he would not be able to hold in his tears for his wife and what he done.  But he had to.  He had to enter his home again and dispose of her body.

He pushed the door and it swung open until it met the wall.  He could smell the blood.  It was a strong stench.  He had smelled blood too often in his life to know exactly what it smelled like.  The house was dark.  The candles had died.  Slowly he stepped inside, but stopped when he was only a few feet inside the house.  He wasn't ready to see her again.  Not in the state he had left her.  But he urged himself to go on.  It had to be done.

He walked on, his boots clicking against the smooth floor.  He reached the doorway to their bedroom.  He did not close the door when he stumbled out of the bedroom earlier that night.

_This is it, _he told himself.

He took another deep breath to calm himself before he proceeded to the doorway with his eyes tightly closed.  He opened them and looked into the corner of the room where he left her.  There she was.  The same as before, but this time, she seemed more dead.  Her skin and hair were more pale and her hazel eyes seemed to be turning white.  The blood on her white dress was a stain now.

Isaac clutched at his heart the best he could through his cuirass.  He pried his eyes from her, but it did not stop the tears from flowing.  Never had he felt such love for someone until he had met her.  But now she was gone, a coffin of her happiness, beauty, and love that once thrived within her.

Isaac went over to their bed, trying his best not to look upon her and took the sheets off the bed.  The tears were pouring down his cheeks and off his chin as he sobbed and separated the sheets.  He went over to his wife's body with his head turned so he wouldn't see her.  He threw the sheets over her, then kneeled down beside her in her blood to lay her across the floor and wrap the sheets around her frail figure.  Her blood was soaking the white sheets.  His tears rained down onto his hands and sheets as he tucked her arms in them.  When he was about to tuck her left hand into the sheets, he noticed the ring on her finger.  It was the wedding ring he had received from the king, himself, to give his wife.  It was an honor for Isaac.  But she was dead now . . .

Isaac clutched the ring in his hand.  He straightened his face to end his sobs, but tears still fell.  He gently tucked her arm into the sheets, picked her up into his arms, and then began to take her out of the house.  His Ardennes, Blitz, was in the front yard, eating away at the grass.  Blitz picked his head up at the sight of his friend nearing him.  Isaac placed his wife on his back then grabbed his rein to lead him to the hut where all the garden tools were kept.  After wiping his face of tears and grabbing a shovel, Isaac mounted Blitz and rode away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elinore's Terrain is a vast barren land underneath timeless dark clouds.  Tall, bare trees and bushes stood in cracks scattered across the dry land.  An empty land that once thrived with life.  The trees and bushes were once filled with green leaves and ripe fruits and berries.  And green grass grew from the ground.  Until she came . . .

Christie was in Crystal Cavern, a cavern underneath Elinore's Terrain that was known for its many crystals in its walls.  She was seated at a desk examining multicolored crystals.  They were spread across the desk alongside a candle that provided light for her.  Crystals aligned the walls of the room she was in.  Picks and various mining tools for the digging up of crystals sat against the wall.

Christie began to shape a crystal with a long, curved claw.  She blew it to get rid of the debris from the crystal before continuing to carve again.  Her work was interrupted when her room door flew open, slamming into the wall.  Christie quickly turned, scowling whoever was at the door.  She repeatedly told the demons not to interrupt her when she was working.  But before she could yell, she realized it was her messenger.  The demon stepped into the room, but fell down onto the ground before it could go any further.  It breathed deeply, trying to stay alive as long as possible.  Christie stood up from her seat and made her way over to the small demon.  Her eyes widened at the state it was in.

A smirk appeared on her face as she began to speak, "Dongy, what happened to your other half?!"

She began to laugh.  The witch hunter had sliced it in half and its lower half had disappeared into the crystal around its neck.  It had a hard time staying alive long enough to make it back to its master.  The demon picked up its head to speak, but it dropped back onto the ground.  It was dead.  Christie ceased laughing and watched as the demon was zapped into the crystal that once hung from its neck.  She picked it and tossed it about in her hand.

_Someday, Hayabusa, _she thought before shutting her door to continue her work once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was near morning in hills miles from the kingdom.  The horizon was a light blue, but the sky overhead was still dark.  There was a faint wind, regularly present in early mornings.  Several birds were out soaring the sky, crying out into the morning.  Blitz was upon one of the many hills, prancing about in search of rich patches of grass to eat.  Isaac was sitting on another with his knees near his chest.  He stared at the blank piece of paper in his lap before he reached into the grass to pick up the ring of his wife.  He had not slept the whole night, afraid he would have nightmares again.  Nightmares of his parents dying before him, the monsters he slew, and of himself murdering his wife.  He knew the nightmares would return.

With a weary sigh, Isaac dropped the ring, picked up his quill, and then began to write:

_My fair king,_

_I have stood beside you for years as one of your many knights.  I have saved women and children from the claws of monsters that threaten the land.  I have brought water to douse flames that burn homes.  I have slaughtered thieves and con men in combat.  And I have protected your castle from foreign powers.  I watched children proudly impersonate me with wooden swords and broomstick steeds.  I watched the moon fall and the sun rise from atop of your fine castle.  And I watched your children grow into worthy princes and princesses.  But alas, I have left your kingdom and will never return._

_I cannot forgive myself for what I had known was to be.  Amelia is dead.  My wife that I cherished for years, her blood stains my mighty hands.  I know her father would want me dead for ending the life of his only child.  I know the people of the kingdom will be in disbelief.  And I know you will be in disbelief as well.  But this letter is from your royal knight.  I will never lie to my king.  But I will abandon thee to seek revenge._

_Farewell._

_Isaac Williams_


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

Authors note: OK a chapter I did please review 

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the DOA characters but we do own Isaac Williams (well Razzbairee owns the majority of the character) any complaint is welcome… or reviews.

_Italics =_ mind reading thingy… not sure how to class it yet.

**Chapter 2 - Friend or Foe**

A young woman sat on a seat of oak in the dying after noon. She watched as the sun shined its golden light into the hall. The golden light made the room look as if it were aflame. The young woman's eyes looked up at the messenger standing before her.

"The king has ordered the arrest of Isaac Williams for the murder of his wife, Cassandra Williams," the messenger started off before the young woman nodded.

The messenger looked down at the parchment he held in his hands once more.

"You are to detain him if you see him and inform us," the messenger finished, rolling the parchment.

"That was rather short?" came the young woman's question.

The messenger looked down, scanning the blond haired woman sitting before him. Her dress was pure white, matching well with her fair skin.

"It was all that it said, my lady," he replied in respect.

"I understand. If I see him, I will certainly detain him," she replied.

The messenger bowed before he was escorted out from the room by the guards.

"And to think it all happened a month ago," she thought before rising from her seat.

She passed through a thick oak door and begins to walk through the hallways and passages

"He wouldn't have done anything like that," she thought, "Not my dear cousin . . ."

She glanced left and right to see some of her servants walking by chatting only to fall silent when she passed them. She shook her head.

"They fear me for I have the power in their life," she thought miserably before climbing a flight of stairs.

The stairs spiralled upwards towards the highest tower within her small castle. When she reached the top she looked out to see the sun slowly set, blazing the horizon in one last act before it succumbed to the night. Turning round, she stared at a door. She had this tower for her occasional use.

"I wonder how he's faring?" she thought while slowly pushing the door open and peering inside.

The small room was dominated by a single bed with white silk sheets. Sitting next to was the only window and a small table she would write upon with a chair next to it. She found her cousin sitting on the window sill staring out, his hairs is lightly been ruffled by the soft breeze while he sat.

"You know you could fall off," came her warning.

He turns to look upon her.

"I'm sorry for having to bother you, Lady Helena," he spoke standing up ready to bow in respect.

"Please, Isaac, just call me Helena like you always did," she replies with a slight frown.

"Sorry but I'm just too immerse in thought to think… informal," he replies.

She sat down on the bed.

"A messenger from the king has just arrived," she starts watching him turn to watch the sun again, "An order for your arrest has been issued."

She watches as he didn't even bother looking back then shakes her head.

"Why are you not worried about this?" she asks.

"Because I have nothing to fear," he replies calm

"You can't remain within this castle for long they bound to search this place sooner or later."

He slowly turns to look at her.

"I know," he spoke before standing up, "I'll be leaving tonight."

"You just been staying here for just three days," she reminds him, "You need proper supplies."

He shook his head while proceeding to the door, "I don't need any."

"Then where are you heading to?" she asks lightly touching his shoulder.

"Revenge," he replies angrily.

* * *

The shadows are home to many strange creatures and to one particular breed, this breed is the death of many creatures stemming from the men of the land to the terrifying power of the demons of hell. These creatures are known as the Hunters. They are the race of men, but have become so successful in their name of death, to anyone that crosses their path, and they became a legend amongst the people whispered to be ghosts.

The hunters are scattered across the land with their home base hidden from the outside world, each of the villages an independent community a home to a faction of Hunters that exist in the world.

Some of these villages may stem their history back hundred of years ago, while others may be newly made to keep the number of Hunters up to fighting standards within the land.

But on rare occasion some of these villages may be destroyed, by demon destructions, by the elements or even by human forces thankfully possibility of one of these villages been discovered and destroyed is very remote. But never less the hunters are on guard to ensure their home is never discovered by any outside force.

Our story takes us to one particular village. This village lies within the fogs of Medusa hidden deep within the black forest, within the realm of king Matthew's. The fog, as it is named, is said to turn anyone who wishes any ill harm to the village will become nothing more than a stone, even those who stumble upon it by accident will become stone.

The fog is maintained by the magic wielders of the village, as to how they create this fog only they alone know and may remain a mystery. Many has tried to pierce this mysterious barrier, but none has succeed and the testimony of their failure is shown at the fogs edge, standing there are the very people who try to pass the barrier by force and in turn have ended their life in stone. Only the hunters could enter and leave without fear they have freedom to move in and out of the fog without harm appearing as mysterious beings from this deadly fog.

But some hunters may fear it if they have forsaken the villages for their own personal pride, this will mean they will fear the magical barriers and cannot return within it and so these individuals are splinters from the hunters and have come to pass to be known as runaways forever damned by their family members until they die.

Within the village shrouded by the medusa fog one man sat upon a rock staring at the fog, the rock stands not far from a large building where they train their students in the way of the hunter. The man looks at the fog long and hard with his amber eyes staring intensely, his hand raise up to push a strand of his short copper hair away from his eye sight. He shook his head and stood up to his full height examining his clothes for a moment to ensure that he is ready for teaching the lesson with a score of students.

He wore some light armour to cover his chest and some armour that cover his arms while underneath the armour, he wore a dark green tunic of a simple peasants while strapped upon his back is a sword known as a Katana. He inspects the pouch on his left that contains some gold pieces while on his right is a small dagger ready for use. Satisfied with the inspection he looks up to the village.

"How long has it been?" he asks wondering when he'll pass away, his keen eyes pick up the form of a woman walking towards him.

Focusing his eyes he made out the woman's features. Her lavender hair is cut short like his but has a black bandana round her head while her flesh is pale compare to his own, her amber eyes just stare at him while she continues to walk towards him. He spots the black leather garments that made up her armour with black armour guarding her arms and legs from, while strapped to her back is a sword but is much shorter than his own.

Soon she stands before him.

"We are ready for the hunt Hayate-san," she spoke in respect to him.

"I understand, Ayane," he replies with a curt nod then walk by her, "We are to hunt for the runaway, Kasumi."

"Your sister," she reminds him.

"And yours," he finishes.

"She's nothing but a lowly half sister to me!" she hiss at him.

He didn't look back, "You will not be accompany on this hunt."

He walks away.

"Why?!" she asks surprised.

"You are to track a bounty," he replies.

"You can send someone else to hunt for this bounty," she replies, angry that he's ordering her to hunt someone else than Kasumi.

Hayate stares at her narrowing his eyes.

"You will do as I say!" he replies dangerously, "You are never to question my authority or I shall see to it you join the runaway!"

Silence descends upon them for a moment while the two glare at each other waiting to see who is the superior of the two. Finally Ayane submit and nods.

"Fine I'll go hunt this bounty," she replies, subconsciously promising to make Hayate pay for this.

Hayate turns away, "You are to hunt for the knight, Isaac Williams . . . You are to kill him. Is that clear?"

She didn't reply, watching Hayate walk away, leaving her alone where she stood. She couldn't believe what she was asked to do.

"What a lowly task of me to hunt for a knight," she thought, wondering was Hayate trying to divert her from hunting his sister.

He wasn't sure but either way she has to go and hunt for the knight. She'll pay someone a visit.

"I'm sure lady Helena won't mind me dropping in," she thought, walking back to the village to prepare herself for the journey ahead of her.

* * *

Within another section of the forest sat one man watching the sun slowly dipping down behind the hills.

"Are you sure he won't be a threat to you?" came a sweet woman's voice from behind him.

Turning round he stares at the young girl sitting behind him staring into her copper coloured eyes.

"He's not a threat," he replies certain he can handle whatever came out of him.

"But he was a servant of the king's, Ryu," she reminds him, ". . . He might already be dead."

"I don't think so," he replies.

"Why do you say that?" she asks, resting her head on his broad shoulders.

"His eyes tell of a great will power," he tells her, "His will is bent on revenge and there is nothing in this world of the next in stopping him from getting his revenge."

"A determination I seen only in a few dedicated men," he thought "but nevertheless he's a knight and is ignorant to the ways of black magic."

He closes his eyes to think deeper of the matter at hand. The woman behind him stood up.

"I wonder if he'll kill the witch?" she asks.

Ryu turns his head round, "I'm sure he'll probably won't, Kasumi."

When something stirs within the wind making him stand up, he whispers, "You better leave."

He turns around to see she has already left without him even knowing it.

"She's pretty good at leaving," he thought in amusement before addressing the new comer.

Standing before him is Hayate his best friend.

"Did I disturb you?" he asks.

"No, I was here thinking on my own," Ryu replies calm and collective.

"Alone?" he asks looking at the spot he sat to see the grass slightly pressed down.

"I was having a afternoon nap, Hayate. Is that strange of me?" Ryu asks him watching him look up to him to try and tell is he lying or telling the truth.

Hayate wouldn't know and so dismiss the issue.

"I'm going on the hunt for my sister," he informs Ryu, "I would appreciate if you would keep an eye out for Ayane."

Ryu gave Hayate a questioning look, "Why do you want to keep an eye on Ayane?"

Hayate sighs before replying, "I have ordered her to hunt for Isaac Williams. She is to kill him."

Ryu understood, "Then I'll watch her closely."

Hayate turns away, "And if you see the runaway . . . kill her."

He disappears into the shadows once more. Ryu sighs.

"He seemed so sad when he said those words about me," came the sweet voice from behind Ryu.

"I know it's tearing him apart from the inside," he replies, turning around, "You better hide somewhere safe."

She nods, "I'll be at Hitomi's place as usual."

He nods back and watches her walk up to him and hugs him.

"Be careful," he whispers into her ear with his arms around her, wishing to never let her go.

"I will," she replies, wanting to be with him at all times.

But she had to leave and broke away from him before running into the shadows.

* * *

Deep within the woods a small hut stood with a young girl of eighteen outside chopping food, she smiles while chopping the woods.

"Good evening," came someone's voice from behind.

She whips around with her axe but stops moments from the woman standing now in front of her.

"Kasumi," came her shocked voice. "Sorry for scaring you, Hitomi," came Kasumi's apology.

"You should be I nearly had a damn heart attack," she replies with a giggle settling the axe down.

The two girls smile

"So came here to hang out with me?" Hitomi asks, brushing a stray hair away.

"Yeah" Kasumi replies.

"Okay, I'll make tea," she replies running into the house to get the tea ready while Kasumi walks in cheerfully.

"Your father's out?" Kasumi asks hearing Hitomi reply come back, "Yeah, he's out for the day."

Kasumi just smiles, "Oh, I see."

She sat down on the chair, staring out of the window, "Anyone came by?"

"No, it's been quiet lately," Hitomi came with two clay cups filled with tea leaves, "Helena hasn't came around in ages!"

"Oh, you speak to Lady Helena?" she asks, watching Hitomi nod.

"She's no snobby noble mans daughter like the ones you seen," Hitomi tells Kasumi.

"I see," Kasumi replies when her ears picked up something.

She put her cup down and looks out of the window while Hitomi watch her.

"What is it?" she asks, wondering why did Kasumi all of a sudden become alert.

Soon Hitomi can hear the sound of horse hooves patting towards the house. She slowly walks to the window and peers out to see who is coming, her eyes caught sight of a maiden sitting on top of a black steed, trotting slowly while behind her sat a man upon a black horse.Hitomi strains her eyes to see who it is.

"Who is it?" she hears Kasumi's cautious whisper.

"It's Lady Helena," Hitomi replies in a whisper then her eyes set upon the man behind Helena, "and Isaac!"

Outside Helena watch Isaac dismounts first with his blade drawn looking left and right for before he helps Helena down from her mount. Helena walks to the door of the small cottage and knocks. The two of them waited for a few moments.

"Strange," Helena thought, "She usually answers the door quickly."

Isaac didn't pay any attention to Helena and soaked in the surroundings of the wood. He close his eyes to think for a moment when his mind recalls of the vile scene of him slaughtering his own wife, he snap open his eyes and look down at the hilt of his sword then at his hands seeing the blood upon them. He snaps his senses back to the door of the cabin opening and found Helena hugging a young girl.

"It's been so long," Helena whispers to the young girl.

"Yeah, its been ages since I seen you, Helena," Hitomi replies.

They smile at one another.

"So how you been, Hitomi?" Helena asks.

"Same old, same old," she replies before they turn to see Isaac advance towards them, "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

Isaac nods.

"It has been," he replies, stopping to observe her, "You've grown a lot."

He looks over her entire body and notices the curves as well.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that! You're married!" she shouts playful.

Isaac looked at her with a dead expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks watching Isaac look away.

"It's best if we discussed this inside," Helena softly tells Hitomi.

"You'll be alright out here, won't you?" Helena asks Isaac.

He just stares aimlessly at the sunset.

Helena and Hitomi sat in the kitchen area.

"Did something go wrong?" Hitomi asks.

"You haven't heard the news have you?" Helena asks back.

Hitomi shook her head, tossing her hair about, "I haven't heard from the outside for the last month or so."

"Then I guess I might have to tell you the news," Helena looks down sadly, "Isaac killed his wife."

She watches as Hitomi's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"That can't be true," she whispered unable to believe her ears.

Helena closed her eyes.

"Its true," another voice spoke up neither Helena's nor Hitomi's, "He killed his own wife because he is cursed."

Helena spun round in her seat to see a young petite girl standing at the door way.

"Who are you?" Helena demands getting up.

"It's okay; she's a friend, Helena," Hitomi quickly tells Helena.

Helena stares at the young girl standing before her.

"I have no intention in harming you," she reassures her, "Your friend outside would be dangerous to everyone."

Helena was not happy in hearing this, "I already know about his curse but regardless I'll help him."

Outside Isaac waits for Helena when his ears picked up the sound of something scuttling on the floor. His ears seemed to be more sharper than usual which disturbed him but he couldn't do anything about it. He looks down to see a cockroach running at the base of his feet, he drew out a dagger and dropped it watching the blade stab the cockroach and pinned it down from moving.

"Disgusting little fellow, aren't you?" he says, licking his lips without knowing why.

"And a tasty looking one, too," he thought.

He bent over and slid the dagger slowly out of the ground watching the cockroach try to scuttle away. The dagger came clear off the ground with the cockroach still impaled upon it. Slowly he brought it up and inspects it staring at how marvellously big and juicy it looks. He slowly opens his mouth and brought the insect into his mouth feeling it touch the inside of his mouth trying to escape. He slowly close his mouth hearing a click and whistling sound from the cockroach before he bite down feeling the oozing liquid of the cockroach spill from it's body and into his mouth while he began chewing the front bit of the cockroach in his mouth.

He munch once then twice before he realize what he did and spat it out then went onto his knees staring at the half munch top half of the cockroach which try in vain to wiggle away. Isaac looks to his dagger to see the bottom half is furiously wiggling. His stomach lurch and he follow it by spray his entire contents of his stomach out onto the ground throwing up half digested lamb with potatoes watching it ooze slowly away.

Helena heard Isaac and turn to see him on his knees, puking.

"What happened?" she asks, kneeling beside him.

He didn't answer and continue to throw up. Helena saw the dagger dripped tightly in one hand with the bottom half of a cockroach.

"My god," she whispers, backing away, "You ate it?"

Isaac didn't reply and continued to grovel on the floor. Helena wonder why did he eat it.

"He's cursed as I said before," came the cool explanation.

"And who in hell's name are you to judge him?" Helena barks at the young girl.

"Because someone told me," she replies.

Isaac stopped.

"_Ryu__ told me,_" a clear thought came through his mind.

"What the hell," he thought.

"_He has no idea what's happening . . . What a fool._"

Isaac stares at her hard.

"So you know, Ryu," he questions, watching her face turn to surprise.

"_How did he know?_"

He smiles, "I don't know but I just know."

She backs away.

"He was right . . . You are dangerous."

Isaac heard her thought again, "_How could he know what I'm thinking._"

He closes his eye trying to clear his mind of why is he able to hear her thoughts.

"_She means to kill you,_" this thought was not from her but somewhere deep within him.

He heard other thoughts as well.

_"I don't want to believe my dear cousin is becoming monster," _Isaac knows the thought came from Helena.

_"No wonder he's been acting so strange . . . but he doesn't seem to be a demon to what Kasumi described to me."_

Isaac held one hand to his head.

"Could you all just stop thinking for a moment!" he shouts.

They seem baffled by his request.

_"Is he going mad?"_ the innocent question from Hitomi echoes in his head.

He dubs over and screams while clutching his head feeling the pain multiplying. He wants to be release from this pain.

_"If you can truly hear me then look at me,"_ he heard the calm voice in his head.

Hee turns to the one who spoke it and is surprised to find it's the one called Kasumi.

_"You should forget about this foolish attempt to kill the witch," _she began to tell him.

He grits his teeth, _"You are a danger to everyone. Do you want to kill the two girls here with me as well?"_

He calms calming down, feeling the pain subduing and removes his hand from his hand, "No. I won't succumb to that voice in my head to kill for blood."

Hitomi and Helena are confused.

"I will kill her if it even cost my life," he tells Kasumi.

She smiles.

"If I succumb to this curse, I will die when I have taken that witch's head with me to hell," he promises.

The last thought he heard from her before his powers disappear, _"If you have the will to carry on, you may yet end her evil rain of terror."_

Isaac nods, "No one will stand between me and that witch."

* * *

I know a bad place to stop but hey I'm running out of ideas so I'll leave it there and let Razzbairee take over.


End file.
